


Christmas with the Devil

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Lucifer, Fluff, M/M, My friend loves it, Shout out to Gabi, Yes the title is a song, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: It's Lucifer's first Christmas in the bunker.





	Christmas with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote up (because I promised I would in other fic lol)

Castiel and Lucifer walked into the kitchen, both obviously tired.  
Lucifer, who was wearing a tank top and shorts, had vivid purple hickeys adorning his throat and neck, looked like he might fall over and die at any moment.

Dean snorted. "Oh, well, hoe hoe hoe."

"Dean." Lucifer deadpanned. "I'm sure Cas is hiding something under that sweater of his."

Dean looked back down at his coffee. 

Lucifer cocked his head inquisitively. "Come to think of it, you're all wearing these green and red sweaters, what's up with that?"

Sam hadn't realized how clueless Lucifer was to human traditions. He grinned. "It's Christmas, Lucifer!"

Castiel smiled ever so slightly. "It's where you get presents from a tree."

"No, Cas, not from a tree."

Cas looked confused again.

Lucifer frowned. "What?! You should've told me, I would've gotten things!"

Sam patted him on the back. "It's okay, babe, we were planning on all going shopping today, so we all can get gifts."

Lucifer lit up a little, happy to be able to please his lover as well as Cas and Dean.

"So," Dean said, placing plates on the table. "Let's eat, then hit the road."

\---  
At the mall  
\---

Everyone had split up, and Lucifer felt lost. He hadn't realized how hard it would be to get gifts. Money wasn't an issue, granted he could magically add money to the credit card Dean had given him, but choosing something was.  
After a while of wandering, he came to a quaint book shop. The owner was a sweet old woman, who greeted him as he walked in.

"Merry Christmas, sir." She said warmly.

Lucifer beamed back. "Merry Christmas, ma'am."  
He was starting to enjoy this whole "Christmas" thing.

"My name is Miriam, if you need anything feel free to ask." She added after noting his confused demeanor.

Lucifer blushed. "If it isn't too much trouble," he said, "Would you mind helping me pick out a gift for my lover?"

Miriam nodded happily. "Of course, of course!" She cried, waking around the counter and to his side. "What's she into?"

Lucifer tensed. "Actually..." he said. "She's a he."  
He was, honestly, afraid of her reaction.

"Sorry, what's he into?" She corrected, looking just as content as before.

Lucifer thought for a moment. "Well, for starters, he's a huge nerd, loves Game of Thrones."

She smiled. "I think I have an idea."

\---

Castiel had been living with the Winchester's for years, so finding a gift for them was easy. Lucifer's gift, however, was turning out to be harder to find than expected.  
What was he into? It was a surprisingly hard question.

Lucifer wasn't violent-- not anymore-- but he did love dark and violent film and literature, so a book store might be a good place to go, Castiel decided.

The book store was huge, and the teenage boy who was working the customer service desk was blatantly ignoring Castiel's polite requests for assistance.  
After time, he found a very dramatic book he knew that Lucifer would love.

\---

Sam and Dean had secretly discussed the mall trip. Both men had already gotten the gifts prior to the trip, and had discussed where to meet after they all split.

"So," Dean began, sitting down on the metal bench. "How's Lucifer holding up?"

Sam smiled. "He's great, he's been feeling a lot more comfortable around everyone."

"And you two are getting along fine?"

"Dean, you saw him this morning, you can answer that yourself."

They chucked.

"How's Cas?"

Dean grinned. "He's also doing great, he's getting comfortable in a situation that's way different than conversation." 

Sam burst out laughing. "Depends who you sleep with."

"Oh, I bet he talks you to death." Dean joked, raising his eyebrows in mock suspicion.

"Nah." Sam dismissed. "Usually can't talk, but he can talk me to-- another place."

Dean looked mildly horrified. "You into that?"

"Don't act like you aren't."

Dean was about to retaliate, or maybe agree, when his phone chimed.  
It was Cas, saying that he found Lucifer and they were both ready to head back to the bunker.

Sam and Dean, trying to keep the plan inconspicuous, ran back to the car before texting Cas to tell him that they were in the car waiting.

\---  
Back in the bunker  
\---

They all gathered around the small fir tree with crudely wrapped gifts proudly nestled in their arms.

"So now we hand them out and open them, correct?" Lucifer asked, grinning like a kid on Christmas. (Wait--)

"That's the idea." Said Dean.

Sam clapped his hands together. "Who wants to start?"

Lucifer raised his hand shyly. "Can I give you guys your presents?" He asked carefully.

Everyone nodded, and Lucifer felt a bit less nervous.

Sam opened his first, it was a book called 'Eragon' and a small plush moose. He was ecstatic.  
"Ah! I've been meaning to read this one!" He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Lucifer's lips. "Thanks, babe."

Next was Dean. His gift was a bunch of soap operas, because everyone knew he lived for that kind of drama.  
Dean smiled wildly and thanked him.

Last was Castiel. He looked down at a box with holes punched in it curiously.  
He opened it slowly. Inside, was a small black cat with huge blue eyes, who was wearing a small trench coat and a blue collar that had a little tie on it.  
Castiel was mesmerized.

"I was in a pet store, and yeah..." Lucifer explained sheepishly. "I named him Catstiel, but you can call him whatever you want."

"No." Castiel said hastily. "It's perfect and I love him, thank you."

Then it was Sam's turn.  
"Okay, I'll start with Dean."

Dean took it gratefully and opened it. When he tore away the paper, he stared up at Sam.

Sam was grinning like an idiot.

"Bitch." Dean chuckled. He put the partially wrapped gift behind him.  
No one else needed to know how happy he was with the complete series of Doctor Sexy MD.

"Jerk."

Sam pulled out another gift from the tree. "And for you!" He said, thrusting forwards to Cas.

Castiel unwrapped it gingerly. His face lit up as he pulled out a small bee toy.

"Lucifer told me about the cat, so..." Sam said sheepishly.

Castiel beamed up at him.  
"Thank you, Sam."

Finally, Sam gestured to Lucifer. "I have a gift I think you'll love, but I'd rather not show it while they're here... I'll give it to you later." He added a wink.

Dean choked on air and face palmed. "Make sure to soundproof your room."

Now, it was Dean's turn.  
"Here, Lucifer." He smiled, handing a present to the archangel.

Lucifer thanked him and opened it.  
With a sly grin, he revealed a sweater, a nice green one with little snakes and apples on it.

"Thought you needed a Christmas sweater that represents you."

Lucifer began to laugh.

Dean handed Sam a present.

Inside, to Sam's delight, was every book in of the Game of Thrones series.  
He shoved him playfully. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed. "Okay, Cas... same situation with Lucifer... I'll show you later..."

At long last it was Cas's turn.  
He handed Sam a gift. It was a book called Good Omens, a book he rightfully knew Sam would love. Then, Lucifer, he gave him A Clockwork Orange, again, a great pick. Finally, he gave Dean a book called Catch 22.

It was a great Christmas.

\---  
Later  
\---

(In Sam and Lucifer's room)  
"Sam..." Lucifer moaned. "Why the fuck is there a giant inflatable snake in our room?"

Sam was far to proud. "Because," He said, "I wanna blow you."

Lucifer was laughing so hard he fell onto the floor.

Far down the hall they head a small cry of. "Dean, there is an inflatable bee in here!"

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, both parties ended up doing exactly what you think.  
> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
